


Like Gold

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Amputee, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prosthesis, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: It's a bitterly cold fall evening when Leo meets the warlord Renee. Not many have seen her face in a few years, not since a rumored accident she was in a few years ago. There aren't many details about it, but then again, Leo hasn't felt much a need to go sniffing around to find details. It doesn't concern him._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Like Gold

It's a bitterly cold fall evening when Leo meets the warlord Renee. Not many have seen her face in a few years, not since a rumored accident she was in a few years ago. There aren't many details about it, but then again, Leo hasn't felt much a need to go sniffing around to find details. It doesn't concern him. Besides, logically, she was likely healing from whatever injuries had occurred.

He's met her right-hand-man a few times previous. Gaetan has come to him on her behalf, offered payment for him to do his mercenary work and deal with an enemy of hers that she didn't have the time to deal with. She always paid fair, so he always accepted. This time, Renee has come to make her first personal visit. Likely too big of a job for her to as Gaetan to be the go-between for, or perhaps there's a plan she'd like to hash out personally, face to face. He isn't sure.

She arrives after sundown, scowling. Her nose and cheeks are almost as red as her dress, colored from the harsh bite of the cold. The sleeves are loose but warm looking, falling all the way to her wrists. Her right hand is bare but the left is covered with a plain black glove. Likely hiding her injury, then. He imagines the dark color of the glove must look stark against her pale flesh, much like the rich scarlet of the dress does. He doesn't have that problem, not with his warmer tone. Gaetan steps in behind her, pulling a snug hat off of his mostly bald head.

He will be joining them for dinner, he says, but he's already gone over the vital parts of the plans with Renee. He'll be retiring earlier in the night to allow the two of them to talk, and she'll fill him in in the morning if there are any changes. That's fine with Leo.

He's even more alright with it, watching Gaetan trying not to nod off during dinner. They've had a long journey to get here. Renee looks similarly tired, but holds it together a little better than her friend. Gaetan apologizes and retires as soon as the table is cleared, his eyes glassy with the need to sleep as he shakes Leo's hand before being directed to a room by one of Leo's chambermaids.

Once alone, he guides her to his office. It turns out that Renee needs a relatively large job done. Some big party coming up in a few months, a bunch of sick fucks who need put down will all be in attendance. They've all done things worthy of even Leo thinking ill of them. Certain crimes are much worse than others. More than a dozen people, upwards of two dozen if he’s correctly keeping track of names. A bigger job than she can manage. It's not something Renee can handle at all, honestly. Stealth isn't her forte. She's willing to pay him handsomely if he'll do it as discretely as possible. She'll already be paying him handsomely just for going up for a task so large.

He agrees, even when he hears one of his associate's names. He's had a feeling about Kitson, not a particularly good one either, but nothing confirmed yet. Leo's willing to take Renee's word on this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not long after she's retreated off to retire for the night, Leo finds himself bored. He's not quite ready for sleep, nor does he feel like doing any writing or reading. A walk sounds nice, though. A walk with company sounds even nicer. If she hasn't gone to sleep yet, Renee may join him. Perhaps. If he asks nice enough. If she declines, he has other offers. She seemed agreeable enough with his subtle flirting earlier, agreeable to the less subtle as well. He's heard rumors about her. True ones, likely. She might spread for him, if he asks nicely. Leo rises and exits his office before that train of thought can continue. He’ll find out on his own, no need to let his imagination run wild.

Up a winding set of steps, down the hall, he stops outside of the room Gaetan is in. With his inhuman hearing, Leo can hear just the faintest snores from within the stone walls. Good, no interruptions.

A little ways down the hall, he comes upon the other occupied guest room. Renee's, for the night. He brings his fist up and knocks on the door a few times, solid but unhurried. The doors in his home are are thick enough that even a heavy knock sounds a bit faint. He can hear, but these regular humans can't. He wants to be heard.

There's shuffling within, something light falling to the floor. Her voice comes a moment later, inviting him in.

Renee is half undressed when he comes in. Her thick red dress is in a puddle on the floor, though there's still a heavy gray skirt around her waist. She turns, looks him from toes to head and lets out a small noncommittal hum.

"I thought you were a chambermaid," she says, unconcerned with being half naked.

"I am not."

She says nothing else, just watches his face as he looks her over. Her left arm is gone, it seems, removed all the way to the socket. In its place is a prosthetic, glittering gold in the candlelight. It's held to her with two thin straps and adjustable buckles, the leather snug around her ribs, under her breasts. The glove is still on, but even then, he can see her fingers lightly flexing. Intricate pieces within the gold skeleton move as the fingers do. Enchanted, perhaps? Made specifically to move for her.

Leo steps forward, finally, and thinks to close the door behind him. "May I?" he asks, holding a hand out.

Renee pauses to take the glove off, but closes the gap between the two of them and lays the back of her mechanical hand in his palm. "I lost my arm a few years back in a battle," she explains, relaxing her mental hold as he manually bends her fingers. "It's the contract I had Gaetan pay you the extra amount for. The one I requested be tortured."

He hums. "I tortured him for a while. And you've kept it hidden this long?"

There's a nod. "A few know. My family, Gaetan, the woman who made and enchanted it, obviously. A few of my men. You, now. I do well to keep it a secret." She flexes her fingers, balls her hand into a fist in his palm, then releases. She makes a face when he traces his fingers across the meager metal palm, tells him to stop.

"You can feel that?"

"It's very well enchanted. I can't really feel pain, but can sense pressure. Can feel tickles, which _that_ is a pain. A very sharp one, right in my ass."

Leo snorts a little. He flips her arm over, follows a long gold line of metal up to the elbow bend. "I intended to come ask you if you'd like to take a walk, but here I am. Feeling up your prosthetic like a fool, as if I've never seen one before."

She shrugs, and he watches a few of the nonmetal pieces inside move with the motion like muscle and tendons would. "I wouldn't have accepted. It's miserably cold out there. Though I'd like some help getting this arm off, if you're feeling generous." She pulls away from his touch, taps one of the two buckles. It's almost covered by her right arm, the buckle firm in the spot between her armpit and breast. "Getting this one undone with either hand is a pain."

There are no apologies from him when his knuckles brush across her bare breast, his large fingers trying to get the small buckle open. Hell, getting it open with __both__ of his hands is a pain, though it's likely because of the size differences. It's a delicate little thing designed for a woman, by a woman. He's got hands too large for the job, but he gets it opens after a moment of trying to work the leather out of the buckle's hold. She uses the tips of the gold fingers to get the buckle between her breasts open, working with a practiced efficiency.

With both open, she pulls the arm away with her right hand, letting out a low groan of relief. Red lines mark her skin, thin indents from the leather belts shaded against her ribs. He glances her over, taking in the heavy scarring at the socket that runs down her side, creeps all the way up to her neck. There's even a few lightning bolt-looking scars on the side of her breast, reaching almost to her nipple. Whatever got her was vicious about it, though the arm does a very good job of distracting away from the scars. She seems almost bare now without the arm still buckled onto her.

"You look comfortable."

"I am." She holds out the arm to him, and he watches the metal fingers curl and uncurl even though it's no longer attached to her. "Set this on that dresser behind you, would you?"

He does, careful to keep it to where it won't fall. "Interesting that it still moves without being attached."

"A design feature." Renee lets her hand fall, flexing her flesh and bone hand. Behind him, Leo can hear the faintest sound of the metal moving and clicking, likely in a similar fashion. "She enchanted it heavily. I could be on a different continent without the arm, and it would still move at my command."

Leo nods, but doesn't comment any further. He closes the distance once more, placing his hand back on her side, just below the mark that the buckle left by her breast. One of her brows goes up, but she doesn't say anything.

"Do tell me if my advances are unwanted," he says, bringing his other hand up to the other side of her waist.

"Does it look like I'm pushing you away?" Renee questions. Her hand comes to rest on the spot between his shoulder and neck. She glances past him. "Though, if I had known this was your other intention, I would have rather left that on. Would you...?"

Instead of doing as she asks, he walks her back a step towards the bed. "Not necessary."

Her brows furrow, and she's clearly ready to argue. "But-"

"I'm picky about beauty, not number of limbs."

Renee scowls, but doesn't say anything else. Leo guides her back towards the bed, stopping just before her legs can make contact. Her fingers come up to tangle in his hair, holding, not pulling, and she lightly pulls him in for a kiss.

He lets go of her after a few long moments of kissing, bringing his hands between the two of them to begin undoing the upper half of his clothing. Renee trails her lips down his throat and runs the tip of her tongue across the solid bump of bone at the center.

"I really would like my arm back," she tells him as he lets his coat, then shirt fall to the floor.

Pressing his bare chest to hers, he kisses her hard and messy before asking, "Why?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to have both limbs?"

"I can put an arm behind my back to even the playing field, if you'd like," Leo offers, unhooking his belt. He can't help but notice how goddamn good she looks. Soft, inviting. "It can even be my dominant arm."

Renee scoffs but doesn't argue any further, and he finds himself fully bare after a few more moments of kissing and idly undressing. His fingers curl into the waistband of her skirt on either side of her hips, and he breaks the kiss to tug it off. He slides to his knees as he does, pressing wet kisses to her thighs. Using his shoulder for stability, she steps out of the skirt and kicks it to the side. She's got absolutely nothing on under it, and yeah, Leo can agree with that.

"Lie back," he instructs, lightly pressing on her hips.

She spreads without him having to ask, thighs open wide and her legs over both of his shoulders. Leo wastes no time getting to it, and the first swipe of his tongue has her gripping at the sheets, her nails digging in hard enough that the fabric sounds as if it might rip. Behind him, he can hear the harsh click of metal on metal as the hand balls into a fist. Cute.

Pushing her legs open just a little wider, Leo asks her, “Did you not wear panties because you were expecting something?”

“No,” Renee says very plainly. "I think panties are wretched and avoid the damned things." She hadn’t felt the need to wear any today either, even with the cold outside. And not for the first time in her life, she’s grateful for foregoing them.

Leo goes in again, running his tongue firm between her lips, and her mind flickers out for a moment. She comes back in full when he comes in a third time, moving to hold her thighs as he gets to work in earnest. Renee shudders when he finds her clit. Across the room, the metal of her artificial hand scrapes against itself as her grip tightens.

With practiced skill, he licks her open, laps at her clit until she’s whining and shuddering. Renee feels something brush against her opening and she stiffens, because that’s certainly not his tongue. It strokes at her slit, and she realizes after a second that it’s one of his fingers, slowly running through her wetness. She’s relaxed again by the time he pushes one in, curling it in sync with his tongue. Fuck, he's good at this.

A second finger joins the first after a few moments and Renee’s practically melting around him, moaning as he coaxes her towards an orgasm. She’s been touched by men and women before, plenty of times, but rarely were any of them like this. Not many bothered to take care of her. Fewer had the skill to do it well. Leo? He's _fantastic_.

Leo laps at her like she’s something sweet, trying to get every last drop of pleasure out of her. She moans for his attention, careful to keep her voice down. She doesn't much care about getting caught, however she finds it rude to broadcast her, ah, personal business to his entire home. But he pulls her out of that thought with a harsh swipe of his tongue, like he knows she’s not paying attention. Once she’s focused on him again, he _sucks_ , and Renee has to bite her lip so that she doesn’t cry out.

It’s so good, the way he’s teasing her insides with his fingers, stroking her inner walls as he’s lightly giving her clit attention. She’s getting so close, can feel that sweet heat burning in her belly as he picks up his pace, gripping her thigh with his free hand. Renee keeps her nails in the sheets, teeth digging into her lip as she grows hotter, her insides tightening around the two thick fingers coaxing her to finish.

Leo keeps working, just a little slower when he feels her coming. She whines into the quiet of his chambers, savoring every second of the pleasure, every brush of his tongue and fingers as wave after wave rushes over her. Her breathing comes heavy but slow, measured, as she’s still pulsing around the two fingers in her. He pulls his lips away when she starts to get overstimulated, presses a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh and slides his fingers out. His breath is hot against her skin as he lets out a silent laugh.

"That was quick."

"I hope I can't say the same about you," she counters with a teasing tone, then nudges him with her knee. "Get up here."

He does as she asks. Once upright, he leans in and scoops one hand under her intact shoulder and one under her ass on the opposite side, hoisting her up enough to toss her into the middle of the bed. Renee lands with a startled sound, trying to catch herself. Leo doesn't give her any time to recover herself. He's on the bed before she can even register it, knees between her spread thighs as he comes in for another harsh kiss. She feebly grips a his shoulder before settling her fingers into his hair.

She's happy to kiss him though. Even licks the taste of herself out of his mouth and that does something to him, his already hard cock twitching in the empty air. He groans into her mouth, moving to grind himself against the soft skin of her lower belly. Letting go of his hair, Renee reaches between the two of them and gets her hand around his cock, giving him one firm stroke from base to tip. He shivers a little and she sets a slow, almost torturous pace, her fingers becoming tacky with the precum that's steadily leaking from him.

While she's busy with his dick, he brings a hand up to touch her breast. Leo allows himself a moment to stroke at the scars. The gouges are as deep as they'd looked, sunken in like stretch marks. They're certainly scars, but he can see and feel the faint pink marks of real stretch marks where the scarring hasn't managed to sully the skin. But he only allows himself that one moment to touch. He brushes his fingers closer to the center, teasing at her nipple until it's a hard peak between his fingers. Renee lets out a breathy sound when he brings his mouth around it, stroking his tongue against the warm skin. He starts out gentle and ends up sucking harder and harder until she's panting in his ear and desperately trying not to grip his cock too hard. It has to hurt, but she doesn't dissuade him. In fact, she's let go of him and grasps at the sheets instead, canting her hips towards his dick as she whines something unintelligible.

Renee pushes him off after a few more moments of it, flushed pink across her cheeks. Leo gives her a faint smile, leans back in to continue, but she easily weaves her fingers into his hair and guides him in for a hard kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," she says, fingers still tangled in his hair, "I'd really like to get to the main event."

He hums in the back of his throat, like he's thinking, but reaches down to give himself a few firm strokes. Instead of asking for a little bit of her mouth in return for his earlier favor, he simply adjusts his position and presses the tip against her. She moans softly, pushing against him as he brushes the head through the slick mess between her thighs. On a down stroke he slips in, drawing a gasp from her as he slowly works in the first few inches.

"You sound eager," he murmurs, working his hips in short, shallow thrusts.

"It's been a long while," Renee tells him, dragging her hand from his hair to his shoulder.

He brushes his lips across her collar bone, giving the faintest nip with his teeth. "How long?"

Renee clenches down around the few inches in her, impatiently grinding her hips down. "Far too long, Leo," she says, half-heartedly glaring at him. "Over a year. So stop teasing and fuck me."

"Not teasing." He continues working half of his cock in her, agonizingly slow. He's _absolutely_ teasing. "You just said it'd been a year, I'm letting you adjust. But if you'd like-"

A shout fills the air and her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder when he drives himself most of the way in. She drags in air like she’s drowning, rough and shaky, and she clenches down around him once more.

"-I'll give you what you want."

His thrusts are short and shallow, as he’s still being kind enough to let her adjust to both his length and girth. But he’s mostly buried in her, moving quick enough that she can hardly draw in breath without crying out. Leo gets a hand under one of her knees and pulls her leg up some, holding it back just enough to change the angle as he works himself in.

Renee lets out a sound that goes straight to his cock, and if he weren’t hard already, he sure fucking would be now. Her eyes are closed when he looks down at her face, lips opened obscenely. She gives a startled squeak when he comes in for a rough kiss but reciprocates with vigor, holding him in close with her nails still in his skin.

When her nails begin digging too hard into his shoulder, he slows down. Each stroke is long, deep enough that it’s as if he’s pushing the air out of her every time he bottoms out. Teasing her once more.

“Want my fucking arm,” she forces out, keeping her voice as steady as she can.

“Why this time?” he asks, smug as can be as he drags a low sound of want out of her.

Renee’s nails dig harder into his skin, but he hardly feels it. He stops whatever she’s going to say by kissing her, delving his tongue into her mouth to temporarily ensure her silence. But she pulls away for air after a few moments.

“Better to hold on with.”

“Hm. Pity.”

The metal audibly flexes once more as he roughly presses in, and this time he hears the wood start to scrape up under the fingers. What a shame. It’s such a nice dresser, perhaps the claw marks won’t take away from it.

The leg of hers that he doesn’t have pinned is tight around his ribs, the heel of her foot digging into his lower back. Leo can’t help himself, smiling smugly against her throat before lightly grazing his teeth across her pulse. With how sharp his teeth are raised lines immediately darken on her skin, but she merely lets out a sound of encouragement.

Leo doesn’t normally let go this fast, but it’s admittedly been a little bit for him as well and she feels fucking _divine_. Renee’s arching up against him, pushing her hips back in sync with his thrusts, moaning in his ear like he’s the best godsdamned thing she’s ever had. Not to mention she’s clenched around his cock like a vice.

Leo buries his face against her throat when he spills, letting out a shaky breath as he empties himself as deep in her as his cock can reach. Everything feels so slick, he won’t be surprised if his cum is already leaking out of her.

Renee’s fingers release the nail-filled grip from his shoulder once he’s completely stilled, and move back into his hair for the umpteenth time. The kiss she pulls him in for is hot and messy, entirely too much tongue. He still reciprocates, his cock twitching in her in a feeble attempt at getting back to action immediately.

They break the kiss after a few moments, and he pulls out. The sheets can be washed and a fresh set put on. He’s not worried. She seems more than content to lay next to him, eyes closed, legs spread as everything leaks out of her. It’s a very good look for her, he thinks. Maybe it was a mistake after all, not letting her put the arm back on. He thinks perhaps the gold glittering in the candlelight would look nice, would pull this whole scene together.

He can’t quite make out everything that she mumbles to him, but he catches something along the lines of her requesting more. Something something ‘wear her out again’. She already looks worn out.

“I’ll be more than happy to wear you out again once I can get hard again,” he agrees, sliding a hand up her thigh. “More than happy.”

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, she’s got on a different dress. It’s gray, dark, makes her look like someone who’s mourning. She also looks exhausted, using her gloved hand to cover her mouth when she yawns. Leo wonders faintly who she had help her put her arm on. Gaetan, perhaps.

They’re fed, and all three of them go over the plan one last time to ensure the details are clear. It’s all clear enough. Leo politely crashes the party, stealthily takes out everyone on the list, politely leaves. Not hard. He’s been in worse odds with worse plans.

“And is that all?” he asks, crossing his legs under the table.

Renee gives a nod. “Yes. And when this is all over and the contract is completed, I’ll be returning on a personal visit,” she tells him, adjusting in her seat. “To ensure everything is in order.”

Leo isn’t fooled. Not with that look she’s giving him. But he uncrosses and rises, comes around the table and shakes Gaetan’s hand first. He’s primarily left handed, that’s the one he extends on reflex. When he turns and shakes Renee’s, he can feel the cold metal hand under the glove against his palm.

“I’m keeping the arm next time,” she tells him, voice low enough that Gaetan doesn’t hear.

A slow, small smile graces Leo’s mouth. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Ren and Leo. I missed them.
> 
> I'm always super appreciative of comments and kudos, it's great to hear from you folks!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll get back to you if you message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
